


Luxuria

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3B: The Seven Sins of Dr. Daniel Jackson [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i was wondering when you'd get here," daniel says, and jack drags his eyes up to daniel's face. "well?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luxuria

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: lust  
> title is the Latin term for lust

Daniel's statement doesn't sink in until evening, and by then he's already left. Cursing, Jack changes into civvies and hurries topside. Forty-five minutes later he's outside Daniel's apartment, Daniel's favorite beer in one hand. Squaring his shoulders, Jack rings the bell.

Daniel's fresh from the shower, topless and barefoot in faded jeans, hair dripping. "Ah, beer, the universal male peace offering," he says, taking the six-pack and walking into the kitchen; Jack follows, mesmerized by the play of muscle across Daniel's shoulders. "I was wondering when you'd get here," Daniel says, and Jack drags his eyes up to Daniel's face. "Well?"

Jack doesn't know what to say, so he steps forward and kisses Daniel, hoping he's not totally wrong. Suddenly Jack finds himself pressed against the wall, Daniel plastered to him from lips to toes. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Daniel whispers against his lips, and Jack lets himself fall.


End file.
